Dark Allure Azami
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20827 |no = 1392 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 130 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 6, 10, 14, 30, 35, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82 |normal_distribute = 15, 8, 4, 14, 9, 15, 8, 4, 14, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 6, 10, 14, 30, 34, 38, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |bb_distribute = 12, 6, 4, 11, 6, 3, 12, 6, 4, 3, 11, 7, 5, 4, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 6, 10, 14, 18, 30, 34, 38, 42, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99 |sbb_distribute = 10, 5, 3, 3, 10, 5, 3, 3, 10, 5, 3, 3, 10, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99 |ubb_distribute = 10, 4, 3, 3, 3, 10, 4, 3, 3, 3, 10, 4, 3, 3, 10, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 4 |sbb_effectdelay = 5 |ubb_effectdelay = 5 |description = Azami displayed an innate talent with the sword from a young age, wielding the blades her father made with great ease. If she had finished her journey and destroyed the fox god to avenge her parents, she may have overcome the malice and evil living within the magical swords and become a swordswoman who could turn that wickedness into her own strength. Then she certainly would have eliminated many more of the evils menacing her world, as well as teach others the techniques required to fight against them. |summon = Manic Sakura! The power to banish darkness! Sanzu! The power to purify evil! Now, to put theory into practice!! |fusion = The warmth this makes me feel... Thank you. It reminds me a little of my mother and father. |evolution = The true power of the twin blades... I think I know how to use it. Father, Mother, watch over me...! | hp_base = 6014 |atk_base = 2620 |def_base = 2091 |rec_base = 2080 | hp_lord = 7836 |atk_lord = 3286 |def_lord = 2602 |rec_lord = 2597 | hp_anima = 8953 |rec_anima = 2299 |atk_breaker = 3584 |def_breaker = 2304 |def_guardian = 2900 |rec_guardian = 2448 |def_oracle = 2453 |rec_oracle = 3044 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Hades's Withering Blade |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, hugely boosts elemental damage, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes & considerably boosts BB gauge when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 125% boost to elemental weakness damage, 100% boost to damage dealt against status afflicted foes, 6 BC fill when 10,000 HP as damage has been dealt |bb = Misery Blade: Manic Sakura |bbdescription = 16 combo Water attack on all foes, adds probable random status ailment effect to attack for 3 turns, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & adds probable slight HP absorption effect to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% chance to drain 3~6% HP, 160% boost to damage dealt against status afflicted foes, 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis, 15% chance to inflict Weak, Sick, Injury |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Death Blade: Sanzu |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, boosts elemental damage for 3 turns & adds probable slight HP absorption effect to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50% chance to drain 3~6% HP, 160% boost to damage dealt against status afflicted foes, 75% chance to inflict status ailments, 50% boost to elemental weakness damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Azure Six Demons' Shangri-La |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Water attack on all foes, random status ailment infliction, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & enormously boosts elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% boost to damage dealt against status afflicted foes, 300% boost to Atk, 300% boost to elemental weakness damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Evil-Purging Gift |esitem = |esdescription = Probable slight HP absorption & probable random status ailment infliction |esnote = 50% chance to drain 5~8% HP, 8% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis, 10% chance to inflict Weak, Sick, Injury |evofrom = 20826 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Hugely boosts Atk relative to how high remaining HP is |omniskill1_2_note = +1% boost to Atk per 1% HP remaining, 100% boost max |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Raises normal hit amount |omniskill2_1_note = +1 to each hit count |omniskill2_2_sp = 30 |omniskill2_2_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances damage boost against status afflicted foes effect added to BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill3_1_note = +30% boost, 190% boost total on BB/SBB, 330% boost total on UBB |omniskill3_2_sp = 60 |omniskill3_2_desc = Adds probable random status ailment counter effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis, 15% chance to inflict Weak, Sick, Injury (for 3 turns) |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances success rate of probable HP absorption when attacking effect added to BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = +10% chance, 60% chance total |omniskill3_4_sp = 40 |omniskill3_4_desc = Allows UBB effects to last for 4 turns |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Feudal Warriors |addcatname = Azami2 }}